The present invention relates to the field of agriculture and more specifically to apparatus used by poultry farmers to properly sanitize chicken farms in an economically efficient manner by windrowing poultry litter. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of windrower machines for use in the poultry industry. In even greater particularity the present invention is a windrower machine having a first and second auger in which the flighting overlaps, creating a more efficient windrower apparatus. In even greater particularity, the present invention is a windrowing machine for use with a prime mover.
Chicken mortality rates in broiler houses are a great concern to the poultry industry. Large numbers of chickens living in close quarters present several challenges to the growers, from high ammonia levels, disease and harmful bacteria outbreaks, and beetle infestations. One method used to control these problems is windrowing the chicken litter in between flocks. Previous methods called for the top layer of the litter, referred to as cake because it is clumped together, to be removed in between catching out the adult birds and bringing in the new juvenile birds. However, recent research has shown that the cake layer does not exclusively contain most of the ammonia and harmful bacteria as previously believed. Leaking water lines, in addition to chicken excrement, can seep through the litter to a bottom layer, the clay pad, where it becomes trapped, forming a hardpan. The hardpan is warm and moist, forming the perfect environment for harmful bacteria and disease.
The developing method to address the threat of bacteria and disease is to windrow the particulate material. When the wet litter is piled into windrows, heat builds up that kills harmful bacteria and nuisance bugs. The heat also helps to dry the litter, and exposing the floor dries the floor as well. The hardpan and cake are broken into smaller pieces releasing ammonia and destroying bacteria habitat. At the end of the process the litter should be dry, relatively clump free, and ready for new birds. Windrowing has already proven to be successful in raising healthier chickens, but is more labor intensive and time consuming than previous practices.
Windrowing machines that have been previously developed have limitations. Many of the machines move slowly to prevent strain caused by the load of the build up of poultry litter. Others fail to properly break up the poultry litter in a single pass, requiring more than one pass for each windrow. All of these limitations increase the time and labor needed to properly windrow poultry in broiler houses. Therefore, a more efficient and effective means for windrowing is needed.